


She makes it better

by Vanitys_dale



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hurt, Love, Suicide, lovers reunite, mother & son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitys_dale/pseuds/Vanitys_dale
Summary: Charity has tried to kill herself and everyone is on edge including Vanessa
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield, Noah Tate & Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 9





	She makes it better

Vanessa sat there in the chair next to charity’s bed, she held her soft cold hands, as she listened to the steady beats of the machines, while the dim Lights of the hospital corridor shone through the little slits in the door.

It was late, like 7 o’clock late, everyone else left hours ago Debbie, chas, Sarah, Cain, Diane and even little Moses had came out to see her, she looks over at the card on the table, it had their little family on it, even though it had been nearly a year since they broke up, she still remembered.

But One person she didn’t see was Noah, it hurt her and made her a bit angry that he couldn’t take five minutes to come see his mum in hospital, he knows what it’s like to have a drug overdose and she was there for him, chas told her that they weren’t getting on too well, but was it really that bad, but then she thinks back, to the time when she just started dating Charity and the mess their relationship was in, even with her there to try help them it took a whole 2 years to even fill in some of them cracks.

She felt tired, she’d been up on her feet all day, but she didn’t wanna leave, she felt she owed it too her, it was all her fault, when she left charity’s life when into the gutter, if she would have maybe stayed and didn’t take away the people she loved then they would be doing alright, they would have their little family, the boys would be happy, they’d be happy together.

She looked at the clock, she promised Johnny she’d be home by 7:30 in time to tuck him into bed, and read him a story.

It didn’t look like there was gonna be much change tonight, the doctors didn’t think there was gonna much change for the next couple of days.

She slowly got up from the hard hospital chair, giving herself time to stretch after being hunched over all day, she looks down at Charity as she stoops over her, she lowers her head down towards charity’s face and gives Charity a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Get better soon babes”  
“I love you” she whispers as she walks out of the room. She feels the light tears drip down her face as the light hits her, she’d kept it all together before this but she couldn’t anymore.

She got into the car, she sat there and stared at the street lights in the carpark she let the tears come out quicker this time, she was so angry but deeply in love with this woman at the same time, but she didn’t know how to express it.

———————-

Jacobs fold was quiet, Sarah had went to stay with Debbie in the woolpack, belle had moved back to the dingles months ago, it was nice, just him and Sarah in the house, having the lay of the land, but he soon began to feel even more lonely than before, Noah feels he can’t even trust Sarah anymore, all she does is lie to his face, he knows she’s still hanging out with Danny, she has been for ages, now she barely even talks to him.

He wanted to go and see his mum, he really did, but he couldn’t face her, he felt that it was probably him that pushed her to it, if he would have just followed what he wanted to do instead of what the dingles wanted him to he would’ve made up with her months and months ago and maybe she wouldn’t be lying in hospital dying.

He’s so deep in his feelings, his face is wet and blotchy from tears, he looks over at the little table by the window, all the photos, the photos of him and his little family, the amount of times that people have tried to take down the photos, but he’s stop them, even though it had been a whole year, maybe he should stop holding on to the past, the things that hurt him, he never thought he’d ever say that Vanessa was just like the rest of them, but she was, she didn’t even text him or anything, she just cut him off completely and it hurt him, cause he’d told her his past experiences and how much it hurt him.

He’s deep in his thoughts when his phone buzzes.

it’s Vanessa 

_**“Hi love, didn’t see you at the hospital today is all okay xx”** _

he reads the message again to make sure he isn’t seeing things, he can’t believe it, it’s been a year since she last spoke to him and now she’s asking if everything is ok.

he feels his blood boil, the anger flow through him, all the sadness and hurt he’s been storing inside him for so long is starting to have its affect. He clenched his fists until his knuckles are white, as he grits his teeth.

”is everything okay” he mocks 

he breaths heavier

”is everything fucking okay” he repeats as he gets up off the sofa as he angrily laughs 

he can’t take it anymore, and without thinking he grabs the tea table and flips it, then he goes for the table of photos, of his family, the people who are meant to care.

”NOT MY FUCKING FAMILY ANYMORE” he screams as he shoves all the photo frames on the floor, as the table comes tumbling down after.

He’s on a rampage, he can’t stop, he grabs one thing after another and throws it. The tears flow from his eyes

”IM NOT OKAY, I’m not fucking okay” he shouts struggling for a breath

——

Vanessa pulls up outside Tracy’s, she looks over at Jacobs fold, the lights on, but the curtains are drawn, she knows it’s just Noah there as Sarah’s staying in the pub.

Vanessa feels a lump in her throat, the pain, looking over at the place she used to love, her favourite place in the world, with her favourite people, the people she loved and never thought she’d leave.

As she was opening the boot, she saw Cain, she hadn’t really got a chance to talk to him today and she needed to know more about Noah

”Cain, CAIN” she shouts across the street as she runs as best the small woman can towards him

“oh look it’s little miss sunshine, what do you want” Cain says bluntly

Vanessa chooses to ignore his dig as she didn’t really want an argument, not today.

”erm, i was just wondering, why wasn’t Noah there today” she feels her heart pounding, she doesn’t really want to know, cause she knows it’s not gonna be a good reason 

Cain looks at her for a moment, as he hesitates 

“why would I know” 

vanessa can see right through him 

“Don’t give me that, so come on, out with it”

he hesitates again, like he doesn’t know how to word it 

“look he’s been through a rough time when you left, him and Charity both, and you know what they’re like, they’re more similar than they let on” 

vanessa looks at Cain 

“Well if your not gonna tell me I’ll have to just go in and ask Noah myself” she says as she starts walking towards Jacobs fold

but Cain stops her

”I don’t think that’s a good idea” he says as he puts his hand infront of her 

“what why, he’s my son I’m entitled”

Cain scoffs 

“are you kidding me, if you were his mum you would have kept in touch with him like you promised, I mean the kid has been messed about his whole life, he’s got his problems and you leaving made them 10 times worse”

vanessa felt her cheeks burning, she’d tried so hard to make sure Moses and Johnny didn’t grow apart she completely forgot about Noah’s trust issues, she felt like crying, she didn’t mean to hurt him, she’d never do that.   
  


“I didn’t realise it would affect him so much, I’m sorry”

”yeah well it’s a bit late for that now, cause he’s pushed everyone away from him, Charity and Noah haven’t spoke in about 7 months, god knows what he gets up to”

cains words pierce fight through Vanessa, god she was such a selfish cow she thought to herself.

”look Cain if I could just speak to him, I didn’t get in contact with him cause I thought Charity would use him to get back with me, he just reminded me so much of her”

Vanessa didn’t want to speak to loudly cause she knew that the tears would flow out of her, she loved Charity and Noah, but she was so hurt, she didn’t think who else she might hurt.

”look I’d advise you start with Charity first then worry about N-“

cains cut of as they hear smashing coming from Jacobs fold.

”what the-“ Cain says as he runs towards the front door.

Ness follows him, toddling behind like a puppy, almost like she didn’t want to be seen.

Cain runs through the front door 

“IM NOT OKAY, I’m not fucking okay” vanessa hears Noah scream as she hangs behind Cain 

“Noah, Noah stop” Cain says as he tries to stop Noah from smashing anything else 

“well are you just gonna stand there looking gormless or are you gonna help me” Cain bellows at Vanessa.

vanessa walks into the living area of Jacobs fold, she sees the photos smashed on the floor, everything is smashed, the table, the photos, the candles, the tv, everything, everything she loved, all the memories.

“Noah, stop” she grabs Noah’s hand, she looks into his eyes, he looks like he’s been crying for a long time, he looks tired 

“get her away from me” Noah shouts 

“ please get away from me” Noah snatched his hand away from Vanessa’s 

she feels as if someone had just stuck a knife through her, she realised in that moment that she wasn’t just gonna just walk back into his life, she’d broke him and Charity.

“Noah, stop” Cain grabs Noah, as Noah slowly sinks to the floor.

Noah’s cries, surge through Vanessa as Cain holds Noah into a hug as they both sit on the floor.

vanessa had kinda forgotten that Cain looked after Noah, while Charity was in prison, and that they had a bond 

”I can’t do it anymore Cain, I can’t take it” Noah cries 

“it’s okay mate” Cain tries to calm him 

“I can’t loose mum too, I’ve already got no one”

vanessa stands there, staring at Noah, feeling useless.

”I think it’s best if you go” Cain says while looking at Vanessa

”but, but I can’t leave him like this”

”oh I think you can, run along in home to Tracy’s, Johnny will be waiting” Cain snarks at her   
  
there was times where she could have kicked that man, but this time, she knew deep down that it was probably for the best.

”she’s gonna die isn’t she, I was so horrible to her”

”Noah you can’t think like that” Cain says 

“and I’m gonna be alone again” Noah let’s out another sob

”no your not, your mum will make it, she’s a fighter” Cain says 

Vanessa takes a final deep breath walking out the door, before breaking down in the middle of the village, she just wanted her little family back, her happy little family.


End file.
